iThink Sam is just the girl I'm looking for
by Dancing around all alone
Summary: Songfic of 'Just the girl', By The click five. It's fluff and I hope you like it! Seddie one-shot! (Old fanfiction. re-edited).


**iThink Sam is just the girl I'm looking for.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**If you haven't heard this song, YouTube it, it's very Seddie-ish!**

* * *

"**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after."**

Sam Puckett is mean. Cold blooded, cruel even! But I'm sure she knows the affect it has on me, I think she knows what she's doing. We went to our grade school reunion with Carly, We were all excited to meet our old friends I was having a good time when, BOOM Sam pushed me in to the outdoor pool. I tell her everything, all my dreams, and she just laughs. But it's that same laughter I dream about all night every night. I know it's strange, she causes me constant physical and emotional pain, but I like Sam Puckett.

"**Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet! And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery; she's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for."**

Sam can only be described as, 'Bittersweet', she's like a sugar covered lemon, sour and bitter but with a sweet after-taste.

She knocks me off of my feet; literally, the amount of times she had tripped me up or pushed me down is unreal. She's a mystery, really, how someone can be so horrible and mean, but such a good person at the same time is totally beyond me. She's too much for me to handle, I love her, but I'm pretty sure from the bruises and scars I have on my arms and legs, the love is unrequited. But for some reason, I haven't thought up yet, I keep coming back to her, even when she causes me pain.

"**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour. She runs on 100 proof attitude power. And the more she ignores me the more I adore her! What can I do? I'd do anything for her."**

Dude, did she really have to freak out in the dentist? If she hadn't have, she would have been put on Nitrous Oxide and she wouldn't have spilled the secret to Carly. Honestly, that girl cannot keep a secret! Now Carly might know I like her! And she's got an attitude like 100% attitude power. Mrs. Ackerman called Carly sassy, uh, has she met Sam? She ignores me, like all the time, if I talk to her she pretends she doesn't hear me or scream 'Mehhhh', which leads me to scream, 'bleaaaah'. But what can I do about it? I'd do anything for her.

"**Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet! And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery; she's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for."**

She really is bittersweet, like sour skittles, they're all colorful and sweet looking, until you put them in your mouth, and you screw your face up because all you can taste is the bitterness. As well as knocking me off my feet in a physical way, like literally pushing me to the floor, she also knocks me off my feet because she blows me away with her beauty. She's a mystery. How can such a pretty girl, I mean, she's totally cliché with her long blonde curls and blue eyes, be so vicious and rough? She's too much for me to get my head around. .

"**And when she sees it's me, on her caller ID, she won't pick up the phone; she'd rather be alone. But I can't give up just yet, **'**Cause every word she's ever said, is still ringing in my head, Still ringing in my head."**

She never picks up her phone. I think she deliberately doesn't answer because she knows it's me, or maybe she just likes to be alone. But I won't give up on her loving me back, because every nice word she's said to me is still ringing in my head.

So, even though Sam is bittersweet, mean, and ruins my day. I still like her – a lot. In fact, I'm in love with Sam Puckett. ...She's just the girl I'm looking for.


End file.
